The invention relates to a workpiece carrier for a coating system according to the precharacterizing clause of claim 1. A workpiece carrier of this type usually carries, in corresponding holders, a relatively large number of workpieces which are transported past coating sources several times to ensure a coating which is as uniform as possible.
Prior art DE 10 2004 027 989 A1 discloses a workpiece carrier of the generic type. In particular, it has holders inclined outwards obliquely away from the shaft, which permits a very close arrangement of the workpieces and also leads to a generally desired increase in the thickness of the coating towards the end face of the workpiece and improves the uniformity of the coating especially on end faces.
However, a disadvantage is that the discs carrying the holders, and other parts, are inevitably also coated. This requires regular cleaning, which must be effected very carefully in order to avoid damage to sensitive components, with corresponding cost, reduction of the times in use and increase of wear.
A similar workpiece carrier is disclosed in EP 1 256 637 A1. Here, the holders are aligned parallel to a rotating central shaft which drives the discs. Neither the discs nor the shaft nor further parts producing in each case rotation of the holder itself are protected from coating. Here, the holders are aligned parallel to a rotating central shaft which drives the discs. Neither the discs nor the shaft nor further parts producing in each case rotation of the holder itself are protected from coating.